erfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity
"Gravity" is the 4th episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC on October 18 in 2007. It was written by Virgil Williams and directed by Stephen Cragg. Plot A former patient gives staff members a complimentary makeover. Gates makes a baseball dream come true for a terminally ill patient. Abby is distraught when baby Joe suffers a serious fall at the playground and Sam helps Abby during the ordeal. Pratt offers some unwanted help when he defends his brother. Neela returns to work. Short summary A patient's appreciative mother offers the ER staff free makeovers, with some interesting results. A new desk clerk is introduced. It's a bad day for Abby, missing the still-absent Luka and unable to reach him by phone when Joe is brought to the ER after a fall. Elsewhere, the day puts family first as Morris cares for a frightened child and Pratt defends his brother. Neela returns to work, and Moretti returns from a conference. Characters * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Quotes (with Pratt after her rather disastrous makeover) Pratt: You did a stool culture? Abby: Yep. Pratt: C diff? Abby: Yeah. Pratt: You're all set for your yearbook pictures later? Abby: (snatching the chart away) Bite me? (Pratt laughs) ___________________________ (Abby got a makeover and the staff thinks it's very funny) Abby: Next person that says a word is dead meat. ___________________________ Neela: What happened to Ray had nothing to do with me. He's the one that got pissed drunk at Abby's wedding. He's the one who stumbled in front of that truck. Not me. Even he says that. Katie: You done? Neela: You can hate me as much as you like. I couldn't care less. But I will not take the blame for what happened to Ray. You got that? ___________________________ Neela: Are you ever gonna tell me why you call me that? Tony: Mayday? Well, she was my favorite Bond girl. Grace Jones in "A View To A Kill". Started off as a bad guy, then she saved the whole world. Hey, you're lucky. Could have been Pussy Galore. ___________________________ Archie: I'm getting my pretty boy on for my last night with Hope. I ordered the works package. I can't wait. Frank: It's gonna take more than the works to save that mug of yours. Javier: Oh my God, so mean. Greg: That's his baseline. You'll get used to it. ___________________________ Sam: I remember when Alex was 3, I took him to one of those bounce houses at the carnival. And of course, he's in there with 5- and 6-year-old kids. So he gets knocked down, right? And every time he tries to get up, he keeps getting knocked down again, and he's crying, "Mommy! Mommy!" And the attendant won't let me in because he thinks I'm some stupid teenager, right? Abby: So what did you do? Sam: I stood there and I cheered him on. And every time he got knocked down, I told him, "I know you can get up." But that's when it hit me. They fall. And all you can do is be there and hope they keep getting up. ___________________________ Javier: Spanish Then I was a personal shopper at Barneys. That's when I knew I could do anything. Rich white people, my God, they're crazy. Category:Season 14